Please Breathe
by StrawberryGirl12
Summary: Sakura is not breathing after being pulled out of the pool by Sasuke! Will Sasuke be able to bring her back to life?Sakura and Sasuke are married in this by the way! One-shot! Fluff Sasusaku I DONT OWN THEM!


Breathe

It was getting dark in the park that Sasuke and Sakura were walking in ,so Sakura pulled Sasuke into the brightest area in the park. The pool Area.

"Hey, Sakura, I think we should head home now." Sasuke tells Sakura as she walks closer to the pool.

"Nah, I want to stay here a little longer, I don't feel like going home." She whined.

Sasuke only smirked and walked next to her. He wondered what she was doing, she just stared into the water.

"Come on, Sakura, Let's go." He said again.

"Nooooo, please!" She begged and hugged him. Sasuke only gave a warm smile and she turned around and started taking off her shoes.

"Hey, what are you planning on doing?" He asked. _Was she planning on going swimming at this hour?_

"Im just putting my feet in the water, calm down, I cant swim here anyway, it's too deep and I can't swim." She looked at him with sparking eyes.

"Then you better be careful.." Sasuke said slightly worried she might fall in the pool. It was 9 feet deep. Then Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it. He could hardly make out what the person was saying.

"Sakura, Im going to find better signal, are you going to be ok here?" He asked before leaving.

"Yes!!" She said and stuck out her tongue at him. "I'll be careful." She smiled.

Sasuke stopped and smiled back then left.

She started moving her feet up and down, making the water splash, she was so happy for some reason.

Then all of the sudden she slipped forward in to the water.

Sakura started moving her arms and legs wildly, she couldn't see, her hair was all over her face. She wanted Sasuke to come and help her. Sasuke! Sasuke! She started yelling in her head. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She took a deep breath of water and her vision began to blur.

Help me..

Sasuke ended the call and started walking back to the pool area. From a distance he didn't see Sakura, that's when panic struck.

He ran as fast as he could back to the pool and jumped in to the water. He swam and instantly saw Sakura, she wasn't moving, he grabbed her and swam up to the surface.

Sasuke's heart was pounding out of control, he was actually trembling, the thought of losing his wife was unbearable. He placed her on the floor and checked her breathing.

Nothing….

He began to perform CPR.

"Come on…….breathe……..Sakura….. breathe….!" Sasuke plead in between breaths. Her skin was so pale and her pink hair was all over the place….

"Baby…please…breathe…breathe…. Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. She wasn't moving at all, Sasuke was scared out of his mind.

"I need you……come on……Sakura….Sakura…come back to me…..please!" He begged. He was running out of time, she had to wake up, he couldn't lose her, he wont lose her, Sasuke thought. That's when Sakura jerked up and started coughing up all the water, her body was shaking, and she started crying.

"S-S-Sasuke!" She whimpered. Sasuke hugged her instantly. He felt so relived to hear her voice, she was alive.

"Sasuke, *hic*….I was s-so scared…*hic*.. I thought…I t-thought.. I would never see you again..S-Sasuke!!!" She cried. He held her closer, his body wasn't trembling as much anymore….she's ok…she's ok…. He repeated over and over in his head.

She cried even louder and he tighten his arms slightly around her trembling body more, he felt so guilty for leaving her alone…some husband I turned out to be..he thought.

"It's alright….shhh…shhh…it's all over now…I'm here…I'm here…" He whispered soothing words.

"I couldn't breathe….I-I..I tried to…but..b-but I couldn't…Sasuke…S-Sasuke.."

He kissed her forehead softly….. he knew she was probably in shock.

"I know…I know…but your breathing now…it's over..." He rocked her in a smoothing motion, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

" Calm down….relax…it's okay…everything's okay....it's over...it's all over.." He repeated over and over.

After a while her cries turned into whimpers and hiccups. Sasuke stood up, carrying Sakura bridal style and made his way home. It was pretty far, but he would get there. Just about half way home, Sakura woke up, her eyes opened slightly.

"S-Sasuke…..I'm….heavy…you can put me d-down……I…can w-walk.." She said with a sleepy voice, her words were slurry.

" Your not heavy at all love, go back to sleep, I'm going to take us home, ok?" He gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and drifted to sleep.

When he finally got home, he walked to their room and placed her on the bed. He blushed a bit at the thought of having to change her soaked clothes, but he did.

Then he sat next to her on the bed and she opened her eyes.

"Sasuke?" She asked out.

"yes, Sakura?" He looked at her, still feeling so relieved that she was breathing and alive.

"I love you." She smiled. "Kiss me..please.."

His eyes went wide for just a second, and then he smiled. He leaned in close to her lips and kissed her softly. He could feel her warm, sweet breath.

Then he whispered in to her ear.

"I love you too, Sakura, dont ever leave me."


End file.
